The Betting Game
by Offical-Anime-Freak
Summary: It starts off with a bet that goes wrong. Little did they know about the key. A FF Seddie Cleche story but I've always wanted to do one. It's still a work in progress.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH ICARLY!!!!!**

It started out as an innocent day Spencer was hanging out with Carly, Sam, and Freddie because for once he couldn't come up with something fun or even slightly interesting to do. So instead he decided to sit with with them while they came up with _ICARLY _ideas. He'd been there for half an hour and he was still bored. So when Sam and Freddie started to bicker it was almost a relief. "We are not doing another 'Tech Time'. No one but you cares about how to program your computer to say hello every time you open it."

"Oh yeah?" Freddie began to say, "Well then maybe I should just try something more at _your_ level and just bring out something shiny."

"Why? Are you trying to let your biological alien family in space know you're still alive." Sam retaliated.

"Ooooh big words Sam. Did you learn that the only chapter book you ever read?" Freddie said sarcastically.

"Come on guys." Carly tried, "Why don't we just Finnish preparing for the next _ICARLY _and stop fighting."

"I'll stop when she stops."Freddie stated

"Well I'll stop when he stops." Sam countered.

"You stop."

"No you."

"No you."

"No you."

"No you."

"Will you shut up!" Carly screamed. "You sound like you having a lover spat!"

"Take that back." Sam said looking horrified.

"No." Carly said trying to calm down, "Spencer."

"Huh, Yeah." He said trying to draw himself out of the TV like daze that had settled over him while watching the argument.

"Will you watch these two and make sure they don't kill each other.? I'm going to get a drink and you two better be done with this by the time I get back up here." Carly enforced her anger with the situation by slamming the door.

The room fell it to an awkward silence with Freddie hitting every key hard and Sam glaring at the wall. Spencer was falling back into a state of boredom so he did the first thing that came to his mind. "So how to you play that betting game you guys always play."

"The what?" Freddie asked obviously not interested.

"You know, the betting game." Spencer tried again.

"No I really don't." Freddie sated going back to what ever he was doing on his computer.

"Come on," Spencer really didn't want the silence to come back, "you would say something like 'I bet you Sam that you can't stay close to Freddie for an hour without kissing him.' and then she would say..."

"Easy." Sam cut him off.

"See it's the betting game!" Spencer exclaimed.

"How much would you give us if we did it?" Sam continued

"30 bucks." Spencer said getting into it.

"No way." Freddie said.

"Come on Tech boy it's only an hour and we get $15 each."Sam persuaded.

"Fine but only an hour and if you hit me I'm done."Freddie agreed.

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed. He got up and started searching for something in a box that had shown up recently in the corner of the studio. "found it!" he called after a little digging.

"Found what?" Freddie said suspiciously.

"The hand cuffs!" Spencer said walk back to them with excitement.

"Wait those weren't apart of the deal." Sam panicked.

"Well how else are we going to monitor your proximity?" Spencer asked while still walking toward them.

"I don't know anything but hand cuffs." Freddie joined in.

"Come on it's only for an hour." Spencer coxed

"Fine!" they said together each holding out a hand like they were preparing for torture. "Just do it before I change my mine." Sam added to get the last word. Spencer quickly put them on snapping them closed and making sure they were tight enough so they couldn't slip out. It was then that Carly came back in seeming cooled off.

"So what have you guys been up to?" she asked.

"Oh nothing too interesting. Just hand cuffing Sam and Freddie together!" Spencer said starting out sounding uninterested and finishing off over excited like always.

"Oh," Carly said sitting down in one of the bean bag chairs. "Where did you get the hand cuffs from?"

"The box in the corner over there." Spencer stated.

"No you didn't." Carly laughed.

"Yeah I did why wouldn't I?" Spencer asked.

"Because that's the box full of things with missing parts." Carly panicked, "and the hand cuffs were in there because they were missing the key!"

"What?!" Sam and Freddie looked down at their hands.

"No, you guys are joking right?" Sam tried to reassure her self.

"Right," Freddie chimed in "because that would mean were stuck together until we find the key or some other way to get out? Right Spencer? You know where the key is."

"Ha Ha" Spencer fake laughed. "Well you see, um, yeah... Bye Guys!" He ran for the door and made it only because neither Sam or Freddie were able to coordinate how to move fast with their hands cuffed together.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story so far. I plan to write more chapters but I do warn you that I tand to update slowly. Alos if you want to tell what you think of the first chapter please review!

-offical Anime Freak


End file.
